To Change One's Heart
by LaughingBubbles
Summary: So this will go through editing, don't worry and I'm not good with summaries, but! I have an OC and she is awesome! So Love her and cherish her just like I do to Loki...


***** Disclaimer*** So uh yeah hi! I don't own anything except my own characters, even though I wished I owned Loki... Anyway! comment cause the feed me and enjoy!**

I wondered around aimlessly at this German cocktail party my boyfriend, Marc, dragged me to. I don't know a lick of German, I mean I took one class in 7th grade, but I only remember the numbers, colors, and like two phrases which were: Was ist Ihre Lieblingsfarbe? – What is your favorite color? And Wissen Sie, wer den Käse geschnitten? – Do you know who cut the cheese?

Yeah they weren't very helpful in conversations. So I sat out in the courtyard until Marc found me and came over.

"Rachel, why are you out here?"

I looked at him pointedly, "Um let's see, I don't know how to speak any German and I'm super awkward in social situations."

"Ha! You? Awkward? Crazy, sometimes shy and occasionally rambunctious, but never awkward."

"Then obviously you don't know me very well."

"Maybe, look Rachel-" but whatever he was going to say next was cut off by some blond chick that graciously spoke English, came crashing into the courtyard.

"Marc Darling! Oh! There you are, have you told her yet?"

"Not now Elizabeth."

"YES NOW!"

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked at Marc for some type of explanation as to why this girl named Elizabeth was here.

"Um Rachel, you see we don't have a connection anymore-"

"YEAH! Not like me and Marcky do."

"NOT NOW ELIZABETH! So Rachel I'm breaking up with you." I looked him over. This man with sandy blond hair and brown eyes, this mean who told me I was everything to him, this man who I fell in LOVE with is breaking up with me? I stood up infuriated, but spook in an eerily calm voice.

"So you're leaving me for this-this-this bimbo?"

"I'm sorry, really I am."

"No, Marc you're really not."

With that I turned around and stomped out of the courtyard, well as much as I could in a close fitting, black, cocktail party dress and stilettos. Everyone I passed shirked away from me as though they could feel the anger radiating off of me. I got inside and made a beeline for the bar. Now I don't drink, but they are those occasions like these.

"Apple Martini please." the bartender turned around and quickly made my drink then set it down in front of me. I sipped it, and from the edge of the room I heard really obnoxious laughter and I turned a bit to see that Marc was standing there with his arm around that blonde's waist. I mean sure she was pretty, way prettier than most people were. She had defined features, short blond hair, and from what I could tell green eyes. Her dress was slutty, but of course guys always go for the slutty ones. I turned back around disgusted and sad.

What guy would ever want me, I mean look at me. I'm not skinny in the slightest, I have freckles all over, literally, and I have red hair the reaches almost down to the middle of my back. I've had a total of 6 boyfriends since I've gotten out of college and all of them have broken up with me because of some prettier face that walked by.

I sighed and looked down in my glass, realizing that I drank all of it. I was about to motion to the bartender to get me another one when scream erupted from all around the room. I turned around and saw that in the middle of the room was tall man with some type of device latched onto some other guy's eyes. I cringed at the sight, but then pointed at him.

What I did next was rash and unexpected. I didn't know if it was because of the martini even though I had one, or because of Marc. Whatever it was made me feel powerful and dangerous. With my finger pointed at him, I started to spew words.

"OI! That's creepy sir, and awkward and illegal." The man looked up at me and smirked before continuing what he was doing. I was about to go up to him, but someone pulled at my waist and dragged me toward the exit. It was Marc. When we got outside with everybody who had been inside, he put me down.

"Geez Rachel! Do you have a death wish?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't Marc! But you know whatever I plan on doing with my life is not your decision. You're not my husband or fiancé or my BOYFRIEND! So go away!"

"My god! Why do you have to be so damn difficult? All the time!"

"Because that's how I am- what the hell was that?" The ground shook for a few moments and then went still. I looked at Marc's face and it looked terror struck, as if he seen something uber terrible. He raised a shaky hand and pointed to something behind me. Slowly, I turned not knowing what to expect. Behind me was that man I'd seen earlier plucking that poor man's eye out.

"Hey I know you!"

"Pathetic human, you dare speak to me?"

"What do you mean pathetic? I am wearing a 6 inch heel. I. Will. Cut. You." He simply laughed and looked at the entire crowd which was cowering beneath his gaze.

"Kneel before me! KNEEL BEFORE ME!" Everyone languidly got to the floor, well everyone but me that is. Marc started pulling on my dress, begging me to get on the floor but I refused. Instead I walked up to this mysterious man, who was actually good looking.

"And why exactly should we kneel to you?"

"Why shouldn't you? You pathetic beings are weak and need a ruler a king in other words. I am fit for it."

"Shouldn't a 'king' have a queen?"

"Good point," then the man disappeared, like POOF! Into thin air only to appear right next to me again, "then you shall be my queen." The words were whispered into my ear, but where roaring through my mind.

I whipped around to face him, a smirk settled on his face. "WHAT THE FUCK! IN YOUR DREAMS!"

This only made his smirk grow bigger and he grabbed my waist making me scream. I kicked and scratched at his arms until my foot finally made contact with his manly area and he released me. I ran over to where Marc was and grabbed Elizabeth who until this moment was quiet.

"OH MY GOD! LET GO OF ME!" she screamed.

"Look dude you don't want me to be your queen. Here!" I threw Elizabeth at him which only made her scream harder and start crying, "She is much prettier and bitchier. I'm sure she'll-uh-suffice."

He only scoffed and threw the crying girl onto the ground where she landed in a messy heap. "I want you and only you. You will be my queen." With that he lunged at me and grabbed my waist. I continued my earlier work but he just tightened his grip. He learns fast. Then he snapped his fingers and my head started spinning. When it stopped I saw we were no longer in the crowd in Germany. In fact we were in a house, it was classy and small but it stuck to my tastes.

I heard someone coughing behind me, and I whirled around to see my really attractive kidnapper. I mean really attractive. He had that kind of pull to him. His hair was jet black and slicked down; he was wearing a long coat over a tux and a green and gold scarf. His eyes though were what grabbed me the most. They were blue-gray and were staring pointedly at me.

I started toward him, but then stopped myself. What the hell was I doing? I swiftly took off my shoes and turned the heels toward him. "Start talking mister. I want to know why you kidnapped me, where I am, and who you are. Or I swear you will lose some type of male sex organ."

"My name, love, is Loki. Prince of Asgard."


End file.
